Mon Bien Le Plus Précieux
by Hanakaya
Summary: Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Enceint jusqu'au cou, et amoureux à en mourir. Mais je cache quelque chose, et ça, Mon Ange l'ignore... HPDM


**_Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS, cette fois ci basé sur une vie de couple dite banale, qu'un enfant vient troubler… Comme d'habitude, je m'occuperai plus de la psychologie des personnages que des actions elles mêmes._**

**_C'est mon point fort, et mon défaut, à vous de juger._**

**_Je vous laisse déguster, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, et je vous retrouve à la fin._**

**_Rating : M, à cause du ton._**

**_Pairing : On prend les mêmes et on recommence, HPDM !_**

**_Disclaimer : Suis je vraiment obligée de le signaler ? Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas._**

**_Note : Enjoy !_**

**_« Un jour, il se mit à creuser. Et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit de l'eau ! »_**

* * *

Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. C'est un fait, et je n'y changerai rien. Un sourire de mon Ange illumine la clarté de mes nuits, repousse l'ennui qui me guette, convainc la mort de me laisser encore quelques années vivre à ses côtés. J'ai vaincu Voldemort, je suis devenu par la même occasion un meurtrier. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce nouveau titre, car pour moi, qu'importait la personne, une vie était une vie. Et je venais d'en ôter une, de sang froid, pour le bonheur de ce monde.

Sans mon Ange, je me serais déjà suicidé depuis longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs en cette triste occasion que je l'ai réellement « rencontré », ou plutôt, que je l'ai réellement aperçu. C'était pendant ma septième année à Poudlard, comme toujours, j'étais dans les toilettes, occupé à me taillader les veines, avec cette fois ci, la réelle envie d'en finir avec la vie. J'avais le vague sentiment que plus personne ne me regardait, plus aucun être ne me considérait sur cette planète. Et c'était avec cette idée que je m'apprêtais à me lancer le sortilège de Crucio, celui qui m'offrait cette souffrance tant aimée. Mais j ne pu jamais le faire, car dès lors que j'avançais ma baguette vers mon bras, dans la glace, je croisais son reflet, noyé dans la lumière.

Il était vraiment un Ange. Je voyais son regard scandalisé par ce que je voulais faire, avant de se précipiter vers moi pour m'arracher mon arme. Il m'agrippa alors par le cou, et me fit comprendre, à grand renforts de cris, que j'étais un lâche de tout abandonner. Et là, je lui ai tout avoué. Je lui ai parlé de mes pensées les plus intimes, de mes doutes, de mes peurs. Et lui, trop éberlué pour me mépriser, m'écoutait, et dans son regard argenté, je me voyais. Je me sentais important en cette seconde. Il m'écoutait, je captais toute son attention. Si je n'avais plus d'amis, je l'avais, lui, encore. Et quand j'eus finis, il m'intima doucement de fermer les yeux, par une délicate pression du doigt. Et alors que j'obéissais, il m'embrassa, avec une douceur et un amour que je n'avais jamais connu. Et j'ai aimé cela, je me suis sentis important à ses yeux.

Je me suis sentis vivant sous ses caresses.

Depuis, nous ne nous sommes jamais quitté, et l'amour nous a toujours embrasé. Mon Ange se révélait être un merveilleux amant, et un doux époux. Ce ne fut pas facile de nous dévoiler au grand jour, mais j'avais suffisamment repris confiance en moi pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Et il avait confiance en moi, cela me suffisait amplement. Nous nous sommes alors mariés, et après trois ans passés à nous aimer sans modération, nous avons décidé de passer un nouveau cap.

Je désirais porter un enfant. Lui voulait m'en donner un. Nous n'eûmes donc pas à tergiverser longtemps pour qui prendrait la potion de conception. Je me sentais l'âme de procréer, et voulais offrir cet ultime cadeau à mon mari.

Je suis donc à présent enceint, et mon accouchement est imminent. Pendant toute ma grossesse, je n'ai cessé d'avoir des problèmes, le corps d'un homme n'est pas fait pour porter un enfant, et seule ma grande puissance magique a, paraît-il, accordé là grâce de cette procréation. Mais les Médicomages étaient toujours inquiets à mon sujet, même si je n'avais de cesse de les rassurer. Je ne voulais pas me plaindre de tous les maux que je ressentais continuellement, et même mon Ange ignorait tout ce que je cachais. Une fois l'enfant né, tout irait mieux, je me disais.

Mon Ange était aux petits soins pour moi, et j'avoue que mes humeurs d'homme enceint lui donnaient la vie dure. Même moi, en prenais conscience, parfois, mais trop tard. Mais jamais il ne s'est énervé, toujours souriant, il me parlait, m'expliquait calmement sa journée, même lorsque je refusais de l'écouter. J'adorais sa voix, mais parfois, mes hormones parlaient à ma place. Et le soir, je m'excusais, au creux de l'oreiller. Et je crois qu'il appréciait ces excuses charnelles. En tout cas, moi, j'en garde un excellent souvenir, croyez moi !

Je me souviens notamment d'une fois, où, alors que les magasins moldus et sorciers étaient fermés depuis belle lurette, j'avais exprimé l'envie immédiate de manger des mangues. Mon Ange avait d'abord calmement tenté de me faire comprendre qu'il était impossible d'en procurer pour l'instant, mais je tempêtais, m'indignais, criais jusqu'à le rendre sourd, jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique et disparaisse en transplanant. Quinze minutes plus tard, il avait trouvé des mangues, je n'ai jamais su comment, mais dès que je les ai eu en main, je me suis immédiatement sentit très bête… Mais sur le moment, cette demande m'avait semblée plus que légitime pourtant.

Je caresse mon ventre arrondit distraitement. Je me demande s'il s'agira d'un garçon où d'une fille. Mon Ange et moi ne voulons pas le savoir à l'avance, même si un simple sortilège résoudrait facilement notre dilemme… Nous préférons garder la surprise. Mon Ange n'a de cesse de me répéter qu'il s'agira d'une bonne surprise, moi, je me tais sur ces mots.

Moi, je ne suis pas tellement sûr qu'il s'agira d'une « bonne » surprise.

Pour une simple et bonne raison, qui me fait souffrir le martyr plusieurs fois lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Mon Ange est très prit avec son travail d'Auror, et je ne peux le blâmer. Mais ces absences à répétitions font que chaque fois que j'ai ces douleurs, il n'est pas là…

Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, alors je me tais. Il a l'air si heureux !

Pourtant, la vérité est, qu'il y a quelques semaines, en me rendant, comme d'habitude à St Mangouste pour des bilans sanguins, on m'a diagnostiqué une maladie très rare, même pour les sorciers, et qui agissait de telle sorte qu'en fait, mon bébé pompait mon énergie vitale, et que lorsqu'il naîtrait, je n'avais que très peu de chance de survivre…

C'est triste, oui, mais c'est ainsi. On m'a proposé d'avorter, pour rester en vie, mais j'ai refusé, malgré l'incompréhension des médecins. Je leur ai seulement fait promettre de ne rien dire à mon Ange…Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste.

Bien entendu, les premiers temps, j'étais triste, j'étais malheureux, même… Mais il y a des jours où l'on doit tourner la page, où l'on doit accepter sa destinée… Je mourrait en donnant mon bien le plus précieux à mon mari, et je me contenterai de cela.

J'entend d'ailleurs mon amant qui rentre, je me lève avec difficulté, grimaçant sous le poids devenu conséquent de l'enfant, pour aller l'accueillir comme il se devait. En me voyant, lui dans le hall, moi dans le salon, il m'offrit son regard le plus étincelant et un sourire rayonnant, comme si j'étais une apparition.

Pourtant, avec ma démarche gauche et mon allure cambrée, je ne dois pas être vraiment au top niveau sexy-Potter… Mais mon Ange m'aime, en pyjama ou en smoking, nu ou enceint, il s'en fiche, il m'aime, moi, et m'accepte tout entier.

Je lui dis bonjour avec un baiser langoureux, auquel il répond avec délice, ses deux mains plaquées sur mon ventre.

« Bonjour Harry… Salut, la Chose ! »

La Chose, c'est mon enfant, notre bébé. Mon Ange a décidé de l'appeler ainsi en attendant la naissance, et bien qu'à première vue, ce surnom pût en offenser quelques uns, moi, je m'y suis accoutumé, et me surprend même quelques fois à moi même le nommer ainsi…

En se séparant de mes lèvres, il m'offre un nouveau sourire resplendissant, auquel je répond avec plaisir. Je l'aime à la folie, mon Ange, et lui aussi. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être au paradis, quand je suis à ses côtés.

Chaque moment, chaque seconde que je vis avec lui, que je traverse à ses côtés, j'en profite, j'en prend soin, tel un joyau dont la clarté devrait un jour s'éteindre. J'ai aimé les moments où il me prenait, son regard mercure s'assombrissant alors, et ses lèvres fines laissant passer quelques râles de bien être. Que je l'aime dans ces moments là !

Et même si, pour l'instant, mon état ne me permet pas tellement d'avoir des relations sexuelles, je vois toujours la flamme de désir dans ses yeux, et je sais que si à un moment de la journée, je le veux, je l'aurais forcément… Il m'aime, et fera tout pour moi.

Nous vivons ainsi, dans un petit cocon de paradis.

Et moi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes enceints.

Il m'enlace doucement, et je comprend à cet instant là qu'il a encore plus envie de moi que d'habitude. Je souris et lui murmure alors, d'une voix tentatrice.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ?

-Je t'aime… »

Et je rougis, comme la première fois, comme un adolescent naïf. L'amour est beau sur ce point, il nous garde cette fraicheur, cette innocence à jamais. Je l'aime tellement fort…

Je l'aime à en mourir en fait.

Je l'emmène dans la chambre, le tirant délicatement par l'index. C'est notre petit toc à nous deux. Certains couples se tiennent par la main, moi, je lui tiens seulement un doigt, et de préférence, l'index. Je trouve cela nettement plus sensuel, plus fragile qu'une main entière. Un doigt, c'est fin, c'est doux, c'est un membre sensible… Je sais combien on peut faire mal à un doigt si par erreur, on tire un peu trop fort dessus… Alors qu'une main, vous pouvez la broyer, elle ne se cassera pas.

Alors que mon Ange me laisse le tenir par le doigt, c'est pour moi une immense preuve de confiance.

Je l'aime mon Ange, si vous saviez jusqu'où !

Je l'allonge doucement sur notre lit conjugal, l'embrassant avec véhémence. Chacune de nos nuit est une promesse à elle seule. Aucune ne se ressemble, toutes sont différentes, et ont ce même goût d'éternité.

J'aime quand ses mains se promènent sur mon corps, j'aime quand sa bouche me murmure des mots d'amour, tel une litanie… Je l'aime lui.

Nos corps sont rapidement dénudés, et je le vois qui fixa avec fascination, comme à chaque fois, mon ventre arrondit toujours aussi tendu, et apparemment aussi attrayant. Je suis au dessus de lui, à présent, nulle autre position ne m'est permise. Doucement, mes mains se promènent sur son corps, il cherche à m'embrasser, mais je l'immobilise sur le lit.

J'aime quand il est ainsi, offert, amoureux, et moi, maître de la situation.

Je suis à califourchon sur lui, je sens déjà nos érections se frôler, mais je ne veux pas me laisser aller à gémir… Non, pas encore… Pas quand lui est silencieux, ses lèvres offertes, son attitude respirant la luxure.

Cette nuit là, nous ferons l'amour, je le sais. Encore et encore, nous nous prouverons notre attachement. Il me promettra monts et merveilles, et moi je sourirais.

Il me parlera du bébé, et comment nous l'élèverons, et moi je me tairais. Pour me retenir de pleurer, sans doute.

Parce que du bébé, je crois que je n'en verrai pas grand chose…

Et quand je m'empale sur lui, grimaçant légèrement de douleur, je pense encore à un « nous », j'imagine ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais pu survivre à cet accouchement… Je verrais grandir notre enfant… Je l'aimerais… Tout comme Draco… Il gémit, je commence à aller et venir sur son sexe. La douleur s'estompe, et, à la place, le plaisir arrive, par vague.

Je croise son regard gris, désireux de moi, et une fois encore, mon cœur se gonfle de fierté en voyant que je suis le seul qu'il aime. Je suis celui qu'il a choisit.

Et paradoxalement, je me sens triste de le trahir.

Draco, mon Ange, me pardonneras tu cet acte égoïste, ce silence ? Draco, mon Amour, si tu savais…

La jouissance enfin nous submerge, tout deux, nous laissant pantelant pendant quelques secondes, le regard dérivant au gré de nos pensées, nos corps moites de sueur.

Puis nous nous regardons, et sourions doucement.

Oui, je t'aime. Oui, je suis désolé, mais cela, je ne peux pas te le dire.

Cette nuit là, nous dormirons ensemble, heureux, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais nous arriver. Et le lendemain matin, je me lèverai tôt, allant vomir du sang dans les toilettes le plus silencieusement possible.

Parce que mon Amour ne devait se douter de rien. Il ne me restait plus que quelques semaines à tenir… Plus que quelques semaines, et je ne le trahirai plus.

Ô mon amour, me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Les jours passent, mes crises s'accentuent, et toi, tu ne te rends compte de rien. Tu es stressé, ton travail te prend beaucoup de temps, et tu n'arrives pas à avoir de congé pour la naissance. Alors tu penses que si tu travailles plus maintenant, tu auras du temps libre plus tard, pour le bébé.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai eu envie de te crier de rester près de moi, que pour moi, il n'y aurait pas de « plus tard », mais c'aurait été me trahir… Et maintenant que mon silence est de plomb, je ne peux plus laisser un mot s'échapper de moi, je suis désolé.

Alors je te laisse partir à ton travail, je te souries, comme si de rien n'était, je te fais l'amour, comme si nous pouvions le faire des millions d'autres fois, je te déclare ma flamme, comme si nous avions l'avenir devant nous.

Et je profite de la vie, comme si chaque jour, je mourrai le lendemain.

Puis vient la semaine où je devrait accoucher. Mes affaires sont prêtes, les médecins plus inquiets que jamais, et moi presque serein devant tout ce spectacle. Mon Ange est nerveux, mais heureux, il me dit que tout se passera bien, et me promet de m'emmener voir les étoiles une fois que mon ventre aura dégonflé.

Moi, je les verrai, les étoiles, même quand mon ventre sera encore un peu rond, tu sais…

Alors je hoche doucement de la tête, et l'embrasse avec amour.

L'entrée dans l'hôpital se fait sans soucis, les docteurs m'ont donné une panoplie incroyable de médicaments pour m'aider à supporter l'accouchement. Ils croient qu'il pourrait encore y avoir un espoir… Ils espèrent que moi, leur Sauveur, serait une fois de plus un miraculé…

Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien survivre, mais je vous avoue, je ne suis plus optimiste du tout… Mon miracle, ce serait que le bébé vive… Là serait ma joie.

Je m'installe dans ma chambre, déballe mes affaires, et enfile l'hideuse robe en coton que l'on me propose. Même mon Ange est obligé d'avouer qu'il aura du mal à fantasmer là dessus. Mais il me rajoute à voix basse que le seul avantage de cette tenue, était qu'elle s'enlevait facilement.

Je rougis de nouveau, et vais l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il interrompt vite notre baiser et regarde sa montre.

« Oh mince ! Je vais être en retard ! Chéri, je rentre le plus vite que je peux, je te le promets ! Fais attendre la Chose ! »

Dix minutes après son départ, j'avais une nouvelle crise, plus sévère, plus douloureuses. Les médicomages m'administrèrent des calmants, et me firent savoir qu'ils déclencheraient l'enfant le lendemain…

Je passe donc la journée restante à somnoler. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un purgatoire qui n'attend que ma mort pour m'envoyer en enfer… Puisque le paradis, j'y suis déjà, avec mon Ange…

La nuit, je ne dors pas. J'ai trop mal. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre va se cisailler en deux. Je commence à avoir peur.

Le matin de l'accouchement, Draco n'est pas là, il a téléphoné, il va arriver, mais le bébé est déclenché.

Il va naître, et Draco ne sera pas là…

Je passe volontairement les détails sur ce que j'ai ressentis. J'ai tenté de retenir le bébé, malgré ce qui semblait être la perte des eaux. Les médecins voulaient m'envoyer en salle d'accouchement, mais je refusais obstinément, je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, je criais, je repoussais quiconque s'approchait de moi…

J'avais besoin de mon Ange, seulement de lui !

Car dès qu'il est arrivé, rouge d'avoir courut jusqu'à ce service, je me suis aussitôt calmé.

Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans le regard des médecins.

Mais moi, je ne saurais réellement lui expliquer, car depuis quelques minutes, mes forces me quittaient…

Draco avait toujours dis qu'au fond, j'évitais les confrontations, je ne cherchais pas les disputes… Cette fois ci, je crois bien que je vais éviter les explications.

Je n'ai plus la force de me débattre, plus la volonté non plus. Draco est là, je suis tranquille à présent.

Je n'ai plus à me battre contre le courant, il est là.

Je peux à présent me laisser porter. Je peux fermer les yeux, laisser l'obscurité m'entourer. Je l'entends crier, au loin, mais après tout, ce n'est pas grave, n'est ce pas ?

Il l'aura, sa « chose »…Je m'en veux juste de ne pas lui avoir dis la vérité…

Je sens que je m'en vais… Il crie, mais je n'écoute déjà plus… Il pleure ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Avant de disparaître, la douleur ayant totalement prit mon âme, je voudrais juste lui dire quelque chose…

Quelque chose que j'aurais voulut lui dire il y a des jours, des semaines, des mois.

Quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire.

Draco, mon Ange, je suis dés…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Mon Ange, je suis désolé »

Papa lève soudainement les yeux de son journal, ses yeux gris affichant la plus sincère surprise.

« Lyud ? Qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

-Ah… Je sais pas, ça m'est venu d'un coup… »

J'écarquille moi aussi les yeux, surpris que de tels mots, totalement étrangers à moi même, aient franchis le seuil de mes lèvres. « Mon Ange » ? Pourquoi ai-je diable appelé Papa ainsi ? Et désolé de quoi ? Il me regarde, un sourcil froncé, et je vois la lueur dans ses yeux s'assombrir. Il semble comprendre quelque chose que moi, je ne saisis pas.

« Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Désolé d'avoir dit ça…

-Ce n'est pas grave, m'assura-t-il avec un sourire contrit. C'est juste que Harry avait pour habitude de m'appeler comme ça, donc c'est déstabilisant…D'autant plus que tu lui ressemble énormément mon fils »

Je fais une petite grimace embêtée. Oui, je ressemble à Harry, mon deuxième père, je le sais bien. Je n'ai pour différence avec lui que mes yeux, anthracites comme Papa, et mon absence de cicatrice. Autrement, je pourrais aisément être son sosie.

Je reprend une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud, avant de regarder l'heure.

« Oulah, il va être vraiment l'heure d'y aller, le Poudlard express va pas m'attendre ! »

Je me lève d'un bond, négligeant la vaisselle, comme d'habitude, et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller chercher ma lourde malle. Je suis en troisième année à Poudlard, et noble représentant de Gryffondor, à la fierté de Papa, qui, malgré tout ce qu'il me disait, craignait tout de même que j'aille à Serpentard.

Je me présente, Lyudwig Harry Malfoy-Potter, digne portrait de son père numéro 1, et problème majeur du père numéro 2, étant donné mes faibles résultats scolaires, et mon étonnante capacité à m'attirer des ennuis.

Mon dernier ennui en date a d'ailleurs un nom. Isidore Nott, un jeune blond particulièrement séduisant, avec qui, malheureusement, je ne m'entend pas bien du tout. Je l'aime en secret, mais lui me hais… Je ne pourrais jamais en parler avec Papa, il n'a probablement jamais vécu cela, n'est ce pas ?

Je redescend en bas, chargé de mon fardeau, et vais dans l'entrée les déposer. Puis, je fais aussitôt demi tour, et me dirige dans une petite pièce, pourtant très bien entretenue, où prône un espèce d'autel jonché de photos de Harry. Je m'approche du meuble, et souris doucement.

« Bonne journée, Harry !! »

Puis je me retourne, Papa restant sur le pas de la porte, et me précipite jusque dans la voiture, l'attendant patiemment. Je sais qu'il se recueille souvent près des photos de Harry, alors je ne dis rien…

Le blond s'avança vers l'autel, prenant une des photos, et la regardant rêveusement. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, avant enfin de murmurer, comme une promesse.

« Tu es pardonné, espèce de cachottier… Je t'aime quand même. »

Puis il embrasse la photo, et fait demi tour.

Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, la vie reprend un jour son cours.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouvel OS_**

**_Spécialement fait pour mon anniversaire, je le poste aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût._**

**_Je l'ait volontairement fait mi triste/ mi heureux, parce que parfois, malgré la mort, la vie continue._**

**_Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette petite histoire, n'hésitez pas à me déposer vos remarques, même critiques, je veux encore m'améliorer (demandes en mariage et lettres de menaces acceptées aussi )_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


End file.
